<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Staged II by Alexz_writez</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810946">Staged II</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexz_writez/pseuds/Alexz_writez'>Alexz_writez</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Staged (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A continuation of Staged, Gen, Not Beta Read</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:00:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexz_writez/pseuds/Alexz_writez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Staged was so good and way too short, so... This is what happens throughout the rest of the quarantine now that Michael and David have agreed to do online rehearsals.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm just trying this out. It might work, maybe it won't. This will be a short chapter. Please leave comments and kudos if you like it, so I can decide whether or not to keep writing more of it. Hope you like it! <br/>P.S. Sorry for the lame title.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>David and Michael had been talking through a video call for a while now, after an unexceptional rehearsal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How come you never leave your kitchen, eh?” David asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well there's really no need to move, now is there?” Michael responds a bit too defensively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, yeah, sure. Just saying. You make it sound like I'm accusing you of hiding a corpse in there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A corpse? A corpse?! Really?” he says, his voice loud and slightly annoyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Might be just the bottles you so successfully planted in your neighbour's bin,” David mocks him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so what? You just assume I have wine bottles strewn around the house,” he says even more annoyed. “I'll have you know we're storing them away nicely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still too haughty to just place them outside your own house, eh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I needed criticism,” he leans away from the computer, looks around and then leans back into it. “I would’ve called Ana’s mother,” he says in a low voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard that!” Comes Ana’s voice from somewhere outside the computer frame. Michael winces softly in regret.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David raises his eyebrows at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we get back to the matter at hand now? Of course, only if you are done making assumptions about my house,” he says, irritated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I wouldn't exactly call it an assumption. More like a deduction.” He grins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, what are you Sherlock Holmes now? Giving the old detective novel a go? Arthur Conan Doyle.” Michael quips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seeing as you tried to implant evidence of your heavy drinking there's really no need for much detective work, is there? The bottles have as high a chance of being on your bin as this quarantine has a chance of ending tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“David Conan Doyle,” Michael mutters, ignoring what David is saying. “You make me sound like an alcoholic! It was one time, and there weren't even many bottles,” he protests.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They remain silent for a few seconds, until David speaks again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was it you were calling about then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Simon said we were rehearsing tomorrow,” Michael says, seemingly forgetting their previous exchange. “I need you to cover for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David laughs. “What, you just want me to sit here and pretend to be you?” he says in a mocking tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well that's your problem now, isn't it?” Michael responds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is this my problem? You're the one who's not showing up!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you're the one covering for me. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Grazie</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Michael says in bad Italian and leaves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What could possibly prevent you from showing up? We're in lockdown!” he practically shouts, but Michael has already left the call.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Simon and David are in a video call.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, Simon, Michael said… he couldn’t make it. Anna had to go out, very last minute, and he’s taking care of the baby,“ David tells him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great,” replies Simon, unamused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it might be good to some extent,” Simon mutters in contemplation. “You heard about that new quarantine production?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yeah. Pure shit if you ask me, how do you do theatre from home? Makes no sense,” he blurts out, way too sincerely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jo suggested we do something… similar.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” David says, “I see…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which is why Michael’s non-existent presence in this call is good, maybe you could talk him into it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Argh! I thought we were past this Simon,” he says, exasperated. “Didn’t you see how well I did with getting rid of Sam? Can’t you tell him yourself?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you did get Michael to agree to online rehearsals, so…” He is looking at David expectantly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No wonder Michael didn’t want to show up.” David mutters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Simon furrows his eyebrows in confusion. “Will you do it then?” he asks, but David has already left the call.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was so bloody important that kept you from rehearsing?” David asks when Michael answers the phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you must know I was attempting to get rid of the damn flock that keeps gathering outside,” he says loudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David sighs, annoyed. “And did you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apparently not,” he says as if he just noticed whatever he’s done didn’t work. There is some shouting in the background, David hears Michael when he shouts, “Don’t think I don’t see you!” presumably at the birds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you kidding me?” David says when Michael is back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about the whole “We said YES now we do the job” nonsense?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well this is important!” he says defensively. “It’s not like I haven’t been practicing the lines, unlike you. I can clearly tell you haven’t. What does it matter if I—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David interrupts him, offended at said remark. “Oh, now it turns out I’m the one not practicing, no?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not saying you’re not. It's just that it’s understandable you may need more time to be able to perform it verbatim.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh for fuck’s sake!” David shouts. “At least I’m not paranoid of inoffensive animals trespassing my property.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not paranoid! It’s not normal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, and you’d know. You never spent much time at the house before, it’s just the quarantine that’s finally made you notice their presence. Now will you let it go?” he argues.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not bloody likely. Those birds are plotting something. Now, is that all you called to say? May I get back to my business.” Michael says, clearly aggravated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually… Erm, you heard about that home produced theatre play?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yes. Complete shit. What about it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well, Jo wants us to do that,” David says and hangs up.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Season 2 will come out in a few hours, but I had already written this chapter down so I decided I might as well post it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why do you keep missing rehearsals?” David asked Michael as they talked via Zoom.</p><p>“None of your business.”</p><p>“I swear to God, if you are hiding corpses… you know what? I don’t even want to know,” David said with a dismissive hand wave.</p><p>“<em>Why </em> do you keep implying I’m some sort of serial killer?” Michael said, arms folded, leaning closer to the computer.</p><p>David avoided looking at the screen for a few moments, then shrugged, then seemed to decide to just go out and say it, and looked back at the screen.</p><p>“I just so happen to have finished watching your show, 'Prodigal Son.' Now don’t flatter yourself, there’s not much else to do while in quarantine.”</p><p>Michael was grinning now. “Oh did you? And you say I’m crazy for believing Hitchcock.”</p><p>“At least my theory isn’t so far fetched. You do act a bit psychopathic, you know? And the bird thing makes you look even crazier!”</p><p>“Oh come on, there’s no need for insults.”</p><p>David crossed his arms and looked away from the screen with a bit of annoyance.</p><p>They stayed there in silence for a while before Michael spoke again.</p><p>“If you’re going to keep sulking like that I’d rather just show you every corner of my house; if that’ll ease your anxiety,” he said, clearly irritated. He didn’t even wait for an answer before he picked up the laptop and began a complete house tour.</p><p> </p><p>“Happy now?” Michael said with exasperation as he sat back down at the kitchen table.</p><p>“Yeah, fine. I believe you are not a psychopath now.” A second passed. “Just maybe,” he mumbled. Michael shot him a look.</p><p>“Right, anyway,” David continued, “I’ve got to get going, have to make lunch. I’ll leave you to your bird watching.”</p><p>Before Michael could retort, he had left the meeting.</p><p> </p><p>“You could have told us,” David exclaimed.</p><p>Simon, David and Michael were all currently in a Zoom meeting. Michael was looking defensive.</p><p>“And why exactly did you need to know that?” Michael told him.</p><p>“What? That your participation in another play was interfering with our own work? Yeah, no, I really can’t see how that’s relevant,” David said.</p><p>“It’s charity! Are you going to tell me I shouldn’t have helped them?” Michael said with a frown.</p><p>“Of course not, you could’ve just given us a heads up. Besides, you were all against our own play.”</p><p>“Well that’s different. I’ll be on a stage, not acting through bloody Zoom in my own house, that makes no sense,” he complained. “And if you want a heads up, I’ll be missing the next week of rehearsals. Buh-bye,” he said, and left.</p><p>Simon and David stayed in silence for a while, then Simon spoke.</p><p>“Well I guess there’s no use in rehearsing next week.”</p><p>“Yeah, I suppose not. Goodbye Simon.” And he left.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you believe he did that?” David asked Georgia as they served dinner.</p><p>“Well, it’s not really out of character,” she said. “You’d think at least Anna would’ve said something.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“We <em> are </em> going to watch his play, right?”</p><p>“I think we are sort of obligated to, no?”</p><p>“I guess so. Might be good to act supportive, mend bridges,” she suggested.</p><p>David scowled.</p><p>“And… that’d give you elements to critique him just to get back at him.”</p><p>“Yeah, sounds like a good enough reason.” He nodded. “Kids! Dinner’s ready, come on!”</p><p> </p><p>After seeing the play there wasn’t really much to critique. It was a work of perfection. So after the week of showings had gone by, and they found themselves talking via Zoom, David couldn’t help but congratulate Michael on a job well done.</p><p>“Still mad at you for missing the rehearsals, though,” David said. “You know how boring those are, you could’ve at least shown some compassion for leaving me there.”</p><p>“Fine, fine. I agree, I could’ve told you.”</p><p>“Is that an apology I hear?” David smirked.</p><p>“Don’t look so smug about it.” He sniffed.</p><p>A while passed. They changed the subject.</p><p>"What have you been up to then?" Michael inquired.</p><p>"What's with the sudden interest?” he huffed.</p><p>"I'm just making conversation," Michael replied aggressively.</p><p>"Fine. Yep, not much. The kids have taken up on watching my films and whatnot, so I can't bear to be inside now," David said.</p><p>"What, are you telling me you are uncomfortable with watching yourself on TV?"</p><p>"Precisely. Aren't you?" he asked genuinely.</p><p>"Nah. Quite the contrary if I may be honest. I have had some outstanding performances, you know?"</p><p>"How humble of you."</p><p>There was a moment of silence, until David spoke again.</p><p>"Anyway, the children are watching, if I'm not mistaken, ‘Takin' Over the Asylum.’ The show I did in the 90s."</p><p>"Well I wouldn't know of it."</p><p>David frowned. "<em>Wouldn't know of it?'</em>" he repeated.</p><p>"Yes, that's what I said."</p><p>"Something about the way you phrased that makes me think you haven't seen any of my films."</p><p>"Now look who is the humble one. Why should I have watched them?"</p><p>David made some indignant noises until he finally managed to string coherent words. "Because I watched yours!”</p><p>"Well there was no way you wouldn't stumble into them eventually."</p><p>"No! No. I specifically watched them because I would be working with you. I'm not a hypocrite; you said you loved my work!"</p><p>"Well excuse me for being nice. And did you just call me a hypocrite?"</p><p>"Oh, come on, you deserved it," David said.</p><p>Michael frowned, but then decided he was probably right and decided to refrain from replying.</p><p>“Well, I’ll see you tomorrow at rehearsal, right?” David said.</p><p>“Yes, I’ll be there.”</p><p>“You better be,” David said and left the meeting.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>BTW I have no idea if there is such a thing as a home made theatre production, and if there were I'd have nothing against it, I just thought these two wouldn't like the idea LOL.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>